100 Miraculous Drabbles: Love Square Edition
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: 100 Miraculous Drabbles featuring the love square. Feel free to comment what you think or prompts w/ pairings!
1. Sneaking Out (Adrinette)

Adrien was determined to get out.

His father could control what he did during the day (school, piano, basketball, etc.) but he couldn't control his feelings.

This whole thing had started out the other day.

Some paparazzi had caught him with Marinette, and had broad-casted it for the entire city, so naturally his father had seen it.

And naturally, he wanted answers.

"Adrien," he'd said, "I never approved of you having a relationship, especially withsome girl."

And that comment had done it, because no one talked about Marinette that way.

In the end, he'd simply left with an "I'm not breaking up with her, and if I were you I wouldn't interfere, because you wouldn't want to damage the Agreste name."

After that he'd been grounded.

He'd come straight home after school, and he'd have to have all his lessons done from home.

He missed having time to hang out with his friends, but they told him it was okay, and he was right that Marinette was worth it.

So today, he was going to break the rules, and take Marinette out on a proper date.

He opened his door, and called out, "I'm taking a shower!"

That way if he didn't answer his door, Nathalie wouldn't be suspicious.

And he was pretty sure she heard him.

He locked his bathroom door, and with a "Plagg! Claws out!" and a "Noooooo! I'm not done eating my ch-" He transformed, and left through his bathroom window.

He ran a couple blocks farther, just to be safe, before landing in an alley, and transforming back.

Plagg flew into his jacket, with a fight, though he knew he'd hear complaints later.

He ran over to the ice-cream shopthey were supposed to meet at to find her standing outside the door, on her phone.

"How long were you waiting for?"

He startled her to the point she actually dropped her phone, though hedidcatch it, handing it back to her.

"Thanks."

"How long were you waiting for?" He repeated.

"Not that long..."

He frowned.

"Relax, Adrien. I knew you were gonna be late, and I was actually early for once in my life."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. You did nothing wrong."

"But Mari-"

"Adrien, you did nothing wrong, so you have nothing to be sorry for." She said, firmly.

"Now come on," she took his hand, and led him into the shop, "I'm starving."

And he followed her like a lovesick puppy— or rather, kitty.

Needless to say, he was even more trouble the following day, when Gabriel was shown pictures of him on a date with his girlfriend.


	2. New Look (LadyNoir)

Her hair ties broke!

They broke!

And she couldn't find any others, because patrol was supposed to start in less than a minute.

"Ugh, Tikki! What do I do?"

"Relax Marinette, your hair is fine! Besides, its time for patrol!"

She nodded.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

She transformed into Ladybug, the ribbons that came with her suit, tied in her hair.

She'd never liked the way it looked down.

She left, though she new Chat would definitely say something about her hair.

"M'lady," He said, kissing the back of her hand "I love what you did with your hair."

She smiled.

"Thanks Kitty, but I-"

"Don't think you look amazing? Well, your wrong."

She laughed.

"You always know just what to say, Kitty."

She put her arm around his waist, and her head on his shoulder, giving him a side hug.

"You take north, I take south?"

"Race you!"

Their laughter could be heard through the streets of Paris that night.


	3. Actual Cat Chat Noir (Marichat)

His miraculous malfunctioned.

How does that even happen!?!

Then again, since when does Plagg explain anything?

He couldn't even talk though, which was probably the worst part.

He jumped onto his couch, and found his remote to open the window, pushing the button.

After it opened he hopped down, and ran to the window.

He hopped up onto the ledge.

Cats always landed on their feet, right?

He jumped, and luckily for him, he did land on his feet.

Now, where could he go?

He couldn't go to Nino's; His mother was allergic to cats.

Or Alya's; He didn't want to take any chances with her sisters.

And definitely not Chloe; She'd probably scream and call for security.

But who else could he go to?

And then it hit him.

Marinette.

And hopefully she'd let him stay; At least until he could figure out how to transform back.

He headed for Marinette's, weaving through people, trying to find her.

Before he got to the bakery though, he found her sitting on a park bench, with her sketchpad in hand, probably drawing some amazing designs.

Hehoppedup on the bench she was sitting on, and slowly walked over to her, before beginning to nuzzle her arm.

And wow, did he startle her.

"Ah!"

Her sketchpad fell on the ground, as she jumped up.

"Oh, it's just a little kitty."

She laughed.

"And you kind of looks like Chat Noir, don't you?"

"Sorry" She said to the cat, "you startled me."

She held out her, and he sniffed it, before nuzzling his face in her hand.

"Aw! Aren't you cute? And you have no name tag." She noticed.

She pulled her hand away, him meowing in protest, to pick up her sketchpad.

She held out her arms, to see if he'd let her carry him, and he did jump into her arms.

She positioned him so she could carry him, without messing up her sketches.

She took the short walk to the bakery.

By then, he was asleep, purring while she petted him.

The bell jingled, but to her relief, it didn't wake him.

"Mom!" She whisper-yelled.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

She slightly lifted her arms.

"Marinette, I know you want a pet, but-"

"Actually, I found him in the park, without a tag. I was hoping I could watch him until we find his owner?"

The look on her daughter's face almost swayed her.

"But," She started with one last condition, "if I-"

"See him in the bakery, I have to let him go. I know, Mom."

"Just double checking."

She smiled, kissed her mom on the cheek, and ran up to her room, careful of the sleeping cat in her arms.

She put him on her chaise, when he decided to wake up.

Meow.(I'm thirsty.)

"Um, are you thirsty?"

Meow!(Yes!)

"I'll take that as a yes."

She told him to stay put, and hoped that he would.

She came back up with a bowl of milk 5 minutes later, to a perfectly clean room, the cat sitting where she left him.

She placed the bowl in front of him, and he finished the whole thing in less than three minutes.

She took the bowl, and moved it to her desk.

The rest of the day, happened normally.

She did her homework, video-chatted with Alya, and played with the cat.

When it came time to patrol, Tikki made her first appearance, leaving cat in shock.

"Stay right here, okay?" She asked him.

He curled up, as if going to sleep, to get his point across.

"Good Kitty."

She scratched under his chin, before yelling, "Tikki! Spots on!"

Transforming into Ladybug, right before his eyes.

"I'll be back soon kitty."

She kissed his forehead, before leaving through her balcony window for patrol.

Meow. (Goodbye, M'lady.)

He changed his mind.

Plagg was the best, and after he figured out how to reverse this thing, Plagg was gonna get at least five whole wheels of camembert.


	4. Baking (Ladrien)

Adrien was home alone.

His dad and Nathalie were on a trip to Milan, and the staff had gone home for the night.

Hopefully he wouldn't be alone for long though.

Ladybug had taken to visiting him a few nights a week, just stopping by to hang out, and leaving a little after midnight.

But tonight she could stay longer!

And lucky for him, she had decided to drop by tonight!

"Hey."

She attached her yoyo to her hip, and walked over to his bed, flopping down on top.

"I don't know how long I can stay tonight. What should we do?"

"Well, we're actually alone tonight—meaning no one else is here."

"If that's the case, we should have cupcakes."

"Are youtryingto give my dietician a heart attack?"

"Possibly, besides no one will be here to witness what goes down tonight."

They made their way to the kitchen, giggling like two little kids the entire way.

"So how do we start?"

"We'll need 2 cups of flour, a half teaspoon of salt, 2 teaspoons of baking powder, a half cup of softened butter..."

She listed off the ingredients, and he found them one by one. (Which did take awhile, and she eventually decided to help him out.)

She explained what to do, how high to preheat the oven, and so on.

When the cupcakes were ready, they put them in, set the timer, and decided to just talk.

"Would you rather be on a survival reality show or a dating game show?"

"Hm, I'd say a survival show, though I don't think I'd ever be allowed to do either. My turn LB; Would you rather always say everything on your mind or never speak again?"

"I'd say never speak again. I mean, there are other forms of communication, right? And I don't think everyone needs to know what I think about." She blushed.

The game continued for a while, their questions getting more ridiculous by the second.

They were well into their laughter, when the timer for the cupcakes went off, and then were so loud they didn't even hear it.

Until he saw smoke come out of the oven.

"Oops. I don't think he'll be very happy about that."

Ladybug quickly ran to the oven, to take the cupcakes out.

They weren't that burnt, thankfully.

Maybe the chef wouldn't notice?

Ladybug helped him frost the cupcakes.

Sure, the bottom was burnt, and yeah, the frosting was messy and lopsided, but to him they look perfect.

And to Ladybug's pleasure,he was happy and smiling the rest of the night.

No, the chef was not happy, and yes, his dietician noticed.

But it was so worth it.


	5. I Dare You (Marichat)

"Okay, Kitty, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, come on, the last dare wasn't that bad."

"You're telling me that daring me tojump off your balcony was the greatest dare ever?"

"Of course not, Kitty." She said, in mock-innocence.

"Besides, don't kitties always land on their feet?"

"Not the point, Princess."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Chat."

He smiled, and rubbed her back.

"So, what's my truth?"

"Hm... Why did you start visiting me on my balcony?"

"I can't answer that, Princess."

"Why not?"

"It'll reveal my identity."

"I'm not gonna ask. But if you can't do truth, then I guess you'll just have to do dare."

He sighed. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you... To give me a piggyback ride through Paris."

"Now that I can do."

He stood up, and went to her balcony, and she followed after him.

She jumped on his back, and they spent most of the night laughing while jumping over rooftops.

"I love you, Kitty-Cat."

"I love you too, Princess."


	6. Midnight Cuddles (Adrinette)

**Hey Mari.** **U up?**

It was almost midnight and Marinette still hadn't gone to sleep yet.

She'd been tossing and turning, and couldn't get comfortable.

She heard her phone vibrate against her nightstand, the light almost blinding her, before she adjusted to it.

She unlocked her phone, to see a text from Adrien.

 _Couldn't sleep._

 **Me neither. Can i come over?**

 _Why_ not?

She waited in her bed, to hear the usually knock on her balcony door.

When it came, she unlocked it, and he landed next to her, already detransformed.

Plagg had flow away, probably to go cuddle with Tikki.

"How come you're up, Kitty?"

"Had a bad dream."

"Oh, Adrien."

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna cuddle?"

"Mmhm."

He put his arm around her, pulling her close, her legs entangling with his.

She put her arm that wasn't under his neck, over his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

"Purrrfect." He mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

She didn't have the energy to wack him for the bad pun, falling asleep herself as well.

When her parents came up in the morning to wake her up to help in the bakery, and found them in that position, they didn't wake them up, but they did take lost of pictures.

Yes, they were teased mercilessly for this, from her parents, and Alya and Nino, but they didn't really care.

If embarrassing pictures meant having more time to spend with each other, then they'd suffer the embarrassment.

Together.


	7. Fashion Show (Ladrien)

"So, LB, what do you wanna do?"

They had the house to themselves, and he wanted to make the most of this.

She scanned his room, top to bottom, her eyes landing on his closet.

"Fashion show!" She exclaimed, running to his closet.

He rolled his eyes before running after her.

She reminded him of another blue-eyed, pigtailed girl he knew.

"So how do you play 'Fashion Show?'"

"I'm going to give you outfit combinations, and you have to pretend you're walking down the runway... The silliest way you can think of! And you can't laugh."

He smiled at the thought.

Five minutes later, Ladybug was laughing so much tears were coming out of her eyes.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Masquerade (LadyNoir)

Everyone stared as she made her way down the grand staircase.

Just then, a guy in a green and black suit, walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

—«·»—

It had been a surprise, really.

The Prince hosting a ball?

No one's ever heard of such a thing.

He was usually kept in the palace, not allowed outside, and now every eligible maiden in the kingdom, was being invited to a royal ball in the Prince's honor, with the hopes of one of them becoming the future queen.

Her stepsisters, Chloe and Lila, had been super excited for the ball, and had laughed in her face, telling her she couldn't go.

They'd said, she didn't have suitable dress for the event, meaning she couldn't go, unless she wanted to make a fool of herself in front of the entire kingdom.

That night, they'd left in a carriage, while she was stuck at home weeding their garden.

That was when she appeared.

She had pale skin, long red hair, and was wearing a beautiful red dress.

"Hello, Marinette."

She just about screamed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help!"

Marinette slowly approached the woman.

"I'm here to help you go to the ball!" She continued.

"...How?"

She handed Marinette a black hexagonal box, with an intricate red design on top.

She slowly opened it, to see a pair of black earrings.

She sent a questioning gaze to the woman in front of her.

"These earrings will, with the right words, transform your outfit into a ballgown, so you can go to the ball."

Marinette nodded, eyeing the earrings again, before putting them on.

"Just say spots on, and the magic will work itself."

She nodded.

"Spots on."

And right before her eyes, she transformed, in a wave of blinding white light.

Her torn, and messed up dress, transformed into a beautiful flowing ballgown.

The dress itself was red, with black polka dots.

There was a black belt, and she had elbow length red gloves.

Her hair left it's sloppy bun, falling down her back in soft curls.

Her worn out flats turned into black heels.

And finally, a red mask appeared on her face, consisting of five symmetrical polka dots.

"Wow..." She mumbled, looking over the final result.

Just then did she notice the lady had disappeared.

"Uh... Miss? Where'd you go?"

 _My name's Tikki, and I'll disappear when you transform into your dress. However, this'll only last till midnight, so you better go. The earrings will beep, meaning you'll have a minute afterward to get home, or as close as possible, before it'll all vanish._

"Thank you," she said out loud, hoping Tikki somehow heard her.

There had still been a few carriages around, in case some of the ladies had still been getting ready. W

hen one stopped before her, she jumped in, with a quiet thank you, and was on her way to the palace.

—«·»—

The mysterious stranger led her to the center of the ballroom.

The orchestra started in a simple waltz.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't really leave home much... Who are you?"

"What?"

"Whats your name?" She reiterated, as he spun her.

"You can call me... Chat Noir. And you? What's your name?"

"Call me Ladybug."

A/N: Might be turned into a full length fic, idk (:


	9. Is My Kitty Jealous? (Adrinette)

"Is my kitty jealous by any chance?"

He had been watching her intently for the past hour, just talking and laughing with the new kid.

He didn't even realize he'd been doing that, until she brought it up.

She didn't even think he realized he was doing it. "What?"

"You've been glaring at Nick, for the past half hour."

"I'm not jealous, Bugaboo. I just... You're spending more time with him, than me." He whined.

She just laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yep, you're definitely not jealous."

 _"Princess!"_

And then she went up on her toes, and kissed him.

\- (Nick's POV) -

He rather liked Marinette, and had every intention to ask her out, when she'd excused herself saying she'd be right back.

He'd followed her to see him walk up to a guy, talk to him, and then kiss him.

Which to him meant competition, even if she already had a boyfriend.

She seemed like a sweet girl, and he was going to win her over, and break them up.

What he didn't expect, was for that to be impossible.

Literally, he'd tried everything in the book, and they were still together, and still happy.

\- (Normal POV) -

Marinette and Adrien had noticed something was up with Nick.

He kept trying to get in-between him and Marinette, and that was not okay with him, so he went to confront him.

"What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep flirting with my girlfriend, and she doesn't like it very much."

"You or her?"

"Both of us."

"You're just jealous she's going to leave you for me."

"That's not going to happen. Can't you just find someone else?"

"No, she's going to be _mine."_


End file.
